


yours are the sweetest eyes i've ever seen

by bellawritess



Series: your song [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Dialogue, Coming Out, FUCK yeah holding up the first kiss fic streak, First Kiss, M/M, Rocketman AU, but make it...gayer, im going to break it in like five minutes but whatever, luke has two lines and ashton is only mentioned once, sorry i made luke kind of a jerk, this is a strictly malum fic dont get it twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/pseuds/bellawritess
Summary: Michael's gay. (Rocketman AU.)
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Series: your song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758595
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	yours are the sweetest eyes i've ever seen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softirwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softirwin/gifts).



> this fic owes its life to helen for suggesting it.....your mind. truly. i dont have much to say except that this is the happy ending that malum deserves keep ur eyes out for part 2 of this series which i will post literally the moment i finish posting this. enjoy
> 
> i shouldnt have to say it but title is from your song by elton john
> 
> tw for brief mentions of alcohol and general drunkenness

“Your little friend is a homosexual,” says Luke. Michael’s heart crawls into his throat.

“No — I’ve got a girlfriend,” he says automatically. With his eyes he tries to plead with Luke, _why are you saying this?_ and _so are you_ and _did you only kiss me to weaponize it,_ but Luke is stoic.

He seems amused by this line, and glances over at Ashton, who chuckles. “When’s that ever stopped anybody?”

 _Please stop, please stop, please stop,_ Michael wants to beg, _before Calum gets any ideas, before he believes you and he knows —_

Calum turns and looks at Michael. His expression is unreadable. “Are you?” he asks, voice even.

Michael swallows, hating Luke and Ashton a little bit. “Dunno,” he says, which is kind of the truth and kind of (if he’s honest with himself, which he doesn’t make a habit of being) not. He feels defensive at the way Calum’s looking at him. “Would it matter if I was, Calum?”

Calum is only quiet for a half-second. “No, not to me,” he says.

Michael could kiss him. Michael could cry. He smiles, and Calum smiles back, a little cheeky.

“Might matter to Abigail, though,” he points out.

“Oh, fuck,” Michael realizes. His girlfriend. He should probably, at some point, tell his girlfriend that he’s gay. He drains the rest of his drink in despair.

* * *

It’s possible Michael’s had too much to drink, but he can’t really take it back now, and he wouldn’t, not when he and Calum are stumbling down the street to their flat, both being far too loud with their arms slung around each other.

Michael shushes Calum. Calum shushes Michael back. Then Calum trips into one of the bins, toppling it over and himself with it. Michael bursts out laughing. Calum, offended, yanks at Michael’s arm until he comes down, too, and they both sit on the curbside, in hysterics. Michael feels light and happy.

That can’t be right.

“What am I gonna do, Cal?” he asks, out of nowhere. He’s thinking about how he’s never been light and happy in his entire life, except when he’s with Calum. He doesn’t love Abigail. Fuck, he doesn’t even _like_ Abigail. Nobody’s ever made him feel this good except Calum.

Calum lists a little to the side, shoulder bumping against Michael’s. “You’re going to tell her,” he says. It’s not what Michael had been talking about, exactly, but it’s also not _not_ what he’d been talking about.

“It’ll break her heart,” Michael says.

“I’m not sure she has one.”

Michael explodes into laughter again. It’s painfully true. As if summoned, the door above them slams open and Abigail comes out of it, in her dressing gown, voice sharp and furious.

“Will you keep the noise down! You’ll wake the whole bloody street!”

Michael and Calum stare at her, trying not to squirm under the laughter bubbling up in their throats, until the door closes. As soon as it does, Michael’s leaning against Calum, trying to muffle the sound of his guffaws into Calum’s shoulder.

* * *

The sun is peeking over the horizon, and Michael is still drunk.

Not as drunk as Calum, though, who’s finishing up this bottle of champagne (which he’s mostly responsible for emptying) and is standing up on the roof, hands on his hips.

“Don’t be stupid,” he says.

“I’m not being stupid,” Michael protests. “I don’t know if I’m cut out for this, Cal. Maybe it’s not meant to be.”

Calum looks incensed by this. “What are you _talking_ about?” he exclaims. “There’s so much we’ve got to do! Worlds to conquer. I mean — _America_ ! Wide open spaces.” He looks over at Michael, who still feels skeptical, and sober enough to see just how drunk Calum is. “Tower Records,” he adds, in a hushed voice. “The song’s great. People keep asking, they’re like _who’s that singing on the demos?_ And — you are a _shit-hot_ piano player.” Calum emphasizes this with an aggressive finger point, and Michael feels a curl of delight at this compliment, the way Calum says it like it’s a fact. “You have an amazing voice,” Calum continues, coming closer, “and I’m telling you, there is something special that happens when you sing our songs.”

Michael likes that he calls them _our songs_. “You heard what Dick said, he said my hands were like midget boxers,” he points out, weakly. Calum sinks to the ledge and sits next to Michael, thighs pressed together. Michael feels every spot they’re touching.

“Who cares what Dick thinks,” Calum says, easily, like it’s just that simple. Michael admires that about him. Everything is simple to Calum. Not like Michael, who’s so stuck in his own head he sometimes wonders if he should be paying rent.

“I just don’t know if I’m what they’re looking for,” Michael says, quietly. It’s not a secret, but it may as well be; he’s never told it to anyone, hasn’t had anyone to tell.

Calum turns to look at him, and Michael tries not to look back because he just knows he’ll get caught up in Calum’s eyes, but it’s no use. He looks, and Calum’s studying him, gazing so intently Michael’s face flushes. There’s a long pause, as Calum watches him, eyes flickering around Michael’s face, and finally, softly, he says, “It’s time for you to be out front, Mikey.”

Michael can’t stop staring at Calum, at the way the wind ruffles gently through the midnight black of his hair, at the leather jacket that brackets his shoulders, at his eyes, that are so warm Michael could _melt_ , and his lips, which are pink and pretty and right there.

Maybe it’s the whiskey still racing through his veins, but he doesn’t think before he leans in. The gap closes, and Michael’s lips press against Calum’s, close-mouthed and delicate.

For one brief, terrifying moment, they just sit there, unmoving, and Michael’s heart nearly stops, and he thinks, _fantastic, I’ve fucked it up, and just when I’d found my soulmate, practically_ , and then Calum shifts slightly, tilts his head a bit, and kisses back.

It’s not long, but it’s sweet and careful and it makes Michael’s heart soar, and when he pulls away, he physically can’t fight the grin that immediately breaks his face open. Calum looks uncertain, though, and Michael feels instantly on guard. “Uhm,” he says hesitantly. “Was that, like. Okay?”

Calum bites his lip. Michael tries not to obviously be distracted by it. “Yeah,” Calum finally says. “It was.”

“Oh,” Michael says. His heart’s fluttering and he feels high. “Would it be okay if I did it again?”

“I’d be upset if you didn’t,” Calum says.

Michael’s heart really does stop this time, but he leans in anyway, and this time Calum meets him in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> :))))))) what could have been
> 
> anyway im on tumblr @clumsyclifford come say hey i love to chat <3 that's all! comment if you liked it! byeee


End file.
